Choosing
by EventRider87
Summary: Helena and Reese argue, he leaves and returns a year later to find her with Cole. Only thing is Cole isnt who everyone thinks he is. Can Helena and Reese fix their relationship,and what happens to Cole? COMPLETE!PLEASE REVIEW!PRETTY PLEASE With SUGAR
1. Goodbye

1 year after the events of Harley Quinn

Helena Kyle was staring at the door that he had just walked out of. She never thought that the argument would end up this big, nor did she think that their relationship would be brought to a stop for a little while. They had been together for about a year, and because of one thing, it was gone. He was gone.

Reese was taking a cab to the airport, he needed to get out of the city for a while. He was happy that the NGPD had let him go for training. He had even been offered a spot to train for the BAU, but hadn't made up his mind yet. Right now all he thought about was the one person he loved more than life itself he had just walked out on. He was upset that she tried to push him away, and somehow that turned into the argument of the year. Now he had left, still trying to make sense of what happened.

Clocktower: the next day

Helena was sitting on the couch, she hadn't really spoken to anyone since yesterday.

"Hey, you feeling any better? You want something to eat?" asked Barbara

"Nah, I'm not that hungry, thanks" said Helena, then went silent again.

"Well, you know if you need anything, just come get me ok?"

"Ya, sure"

9 months later:

Dark Horse Bar, night:

Helena was sitting at the bar with Barbara and Dick(who had came back 6 months ago). She was waiting on Colten Andrews, whom Dick had hooked her up. She was not looking forward to this date, especially with a lawyer.

About 3 hours later she had been dropped off at home. The date ended up going pretty well. Actually, it went really well. She hadn't met a lawyer she liked before, but she was pretty sure this would turn out good. She told herself that she would go for it, and see what would happen next.


	2. Returning

Last Chapter Summary: A fight leads to the separation of Helena and Reese.

This chapter: 1 year later Reese returns, not knowing what is going to be said between the 2 of them, but then finds her with ADA Colten Andrews.

(Note: sort of a crossover with the new show Criminal Minds, not technically, but just some of the ideas and characters from the BAU, Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI)

Reese had just gotten off the plane with the rest of the team from the BAU. He had only been on the team for about 4 months, but enjoyed it. Now he was back home in New Gotham solving a case. He decided to stay in New Gotham and take his old job back after the case was over.

Reese and his team were finished up with the case. They were glad they found the missing girl who was abducted by some psycho obsessive compulsive guy who thought his God wanted him to sacrifice the young girl. The team decided to head to get a few drinks and celebrate before heading back to Quantico. They of course dragged Reese along, who had no idea that they were taking him to the Dark Horse Bar until moments too late. He wasn't looking forward to it, nor did he find himself ready to make a confrontation to Helena yet.

They just walked into the dark horse, he looked up at the bar. He didn't see her, so he figured it'd be ok to go sit down. They were there about 5 minutes when he saw her sitting about 10 feet away with Barbara, Dinah, and two guys he didn't recognize (Dick and Colten).

Helena was having a pretty good evening, and work was pretty slow until about now. Cole and Helena had been dating about three months now, they made a pretty good pair from the looks of it. She was happy with their relationship except the fact that she always found that he was a little distant sometimes. All of a sudden she heard an all too familiar voice laughing with the group close by. She looked over and saw Reese, and she couldn't help but think about that day when he walked out that door.

Soon she heard her name being called back to work. Barbara, Dick, and Dinah all got up to go, leaving Helena and Cole to say their goodbye for the evening. He kissed her goodnight and got up to follow the rest of the group to the door. Unknowingly Reese hadn't missed seeing the kiss.

"Kyle, we got customers that need tending to, get to work." Said Leonard "This isn't the time or place for romance missy, and especially since I don't want to see it."

"I got it Leonard, ok?"

"Ya, just get to work"

"I'm going"

She walked up towards the group Reese was sitting with, taking note that while 2 of the guys were in dress suits, Reese wasn't. Then she noticed that all of them had on the jackets that said FBI on the back and BAU on the front side.

"Hi, what can I get you guys to drink?" Helena said.

Reese looked up from his chair wondering how long they could ignore each other now.


	3. conversations

_Last Chapter:_

"_Hi, what can I get you guys to drink?" Helena said. _

_Reese looked up from his chair wondering how long they could ignore each other now._

Now:

Gideon, Elle, Hotchner, and JJ had ordered their drinks. Now it was Reese's turn.

"Actually I'll just have a water." Said Reese

Helena looked away, then mumbled a 'sure'. The rest of the team just looked at him wondering what was up with him, but didn't say a word until after Helena had handed them their drinks.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Elle

"Ya I'm good, just a lot on my mind" said Reese

"So, you really going to stay in New Gotham huh?" asked Hotchner

"Ya, I think I need to return home."

"Well if you ever want to return you know where to reach us." Said Gideon "and if we come to Gotham you're help will be needed."

"Ya, thanks."

After they finished their drinks the team decided to head on out. Reese looked over at Helena, who was in the middle of waiting someone else. He thought about the fact that she had moved on with someone else. He knew he shouldn't have been that surprised about it, not with who she was. He just thought coming back here might have meant he could forget everything that had happened and they could have another chance, but he was wrong.

He got up and headed toward the door. He stopped right before he did when he heard his name. He turned and then saw who it was.

"Oh my God, Reese you're back." Said Dinah " the teams not the same without you"

"Hey Dinah. How have you been?"

"Don't you mean how's Helena been?" Dinah said as she smiled slightly.

"Ya well it looks like she's doing just fine to me"

"You guy's haven't spoken yet? And why are you the one acting jealous, you're the one who walked out on her." Said Dinah accusingly.

"Ya, because she pushed me away. If she trusted me like she said she did, she wouldn't have, no matter what was wrong."

"You don't think she knows she made that mistake? She sat around the clocktower for weeks not doing anything, wondering if you'd be back"

"You know that's not really my problem anymore is it, nor does it matter who made what mistake now. So why don't we just leave it at that."

"Ya, fine"

"So, who is he anyway?"

"Names Cole Andrews, he's a lawyer, imagine that huh? Been together for 3 months.

"And you don't like him?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just don't trust him all that much. But I trust her so I guess it doesn't matter. It just seems like he's keeping some massive secret and not the kind that me and her are keeping.

"So he doesn't no who you guys really are?"

"Nah, she's hell bent on keeping the relationship normal for now, whatever that means"

"Ya, well I'm beat, been a long night. Tell Barbara that I'm back and I'll be of assistance whenever you guys need me."

"Ya sure, see you around"

_He still loves her. Great, this could get kind of complicated now._

Dinah continued to walk to the bar, and Reese walked out the door.


	4. Black as Cole

Colten's Apartment: Night

Cole and an unknown figure are in his apartment talking.

"You've been on this assignment long enough Andrews, you told me you could get the job done fast and easy"

"Look, getting involved in this job was never easy, and taking them down isn't easy either." Said Cole.

"The difficulty with this job better be the reason for this delay, I don't want to inform Clayton that you've failed because of falling for your target"

"Why would you think that?"

"There are rumors Andrews, that you've bedded the enemy, so what I suggest is that you prove the rumors wrong and finish the job before the end of the week. You know what will happen if you don't finish the job. I've seen your work Colten, and I know you're the best we have"

"Don't worry Ventroxa, it will be finished"

"See to it that it is"

CLOCKTOWER:

"Barbara, I was supposed to let you know that Reese is back and that he's ready to help when we need him"

"Hmm, so that's the source of Helena's bad mood. Did they talk?" asked Barbara

"Nope. Honestly Barbara, getting them two back together will be like trying to finish a puzzle with missing pieces."

"Now wait just a minute, we cannot go around and try to get them back together."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't reopen those wounds that she just got closed, not to mention she's with Cole now"

"Ya, and how long is that going to last?"

"Dinah what on earth do you have against the guy?"

"For once Barbara, my gut is just telling me not to like him, I can't help it"

"Dinah, I'm sorry, but we need to stay out of this. Breaking Helena and Cole up would be worse than what we would be trying to help her with. He's a good guy, don't worry about it"

Just then the Delphi alert went off. Another night of protecting civilization.


	5. Another night for Crime

Clocktower (night)

Helena walked into the clocktower to find Barbara and Dinah in front of the Delphi system.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing good, 2 people were killed and 2 people were severely injured in mid day at the park, and a two days ago the same thing at a coffee shop. A week ago it happened at a parking lot in front of a grocery store just outside the city. None of these times no one saw anything. All took a bullet wound to the stomach. And the gun had a silencer on it." Said Barbara.

"Anything paranormal about it, or just some psycho who felt like killing people?"

"No idea about the paranormal part just yet, doesn't sound like it though. I'm going to need you and Dinah to dig in deeper, and I'm going to need you guys to split up. We also need extra help, so I asked for it"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Helena

"Look, I know you don't want to have contact with him Helena, but we need his help, so I called Reese"

"O come on Barbara, like we can't handle this situation by ourselves"

"Look Helena, whether you like it or not, Reese was with the BAU, this is his type of work now, and we could use his help. You either deal with it or you work alone, meaning by yourself all together, got it?"

"Fine, doesn't mean I like it"

"Good, now lets get a move on shall we. Dinah go to the café, and Helena you're meeting Reese at the Park."

"Why can't Dinah go to the park?"

"Because there are a bunch of teens who hang out at the café that could have information and I think that they would feel more comfortable talking about it to another teen. Now go to work."

As Helena headed out of the clocktower she sees Cole waiting for her outside.

"Hey" Said Helena as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, um could we possibly meet for dinner tonight? I was kind of wanting to see you again, and I'm not going to be able to for a few days." Said Cole

"Cole, I really wish I could, but I promised Barbara I'd do some things with her tonight. You know family stuff. Something's up and she really needs my help. But I'll call you if I get done early, I promise"

"Ya, that's fine, and if not I'll see you in a few days"

"Ya, I'll talk to you later." Said Helena as she walked out the door.

"Damn it" Cole swore under his breath once she had left.


	6. Strictly Business

Gotham Park, Night 

Helena arrived at the Park, and immediately sees Reese standing next to where one of the body's had been. She puts on her emotional mask and walks over to him, making sure he can't see how much that the situation is getting to her.

Reese is surprised that she isn't appearing from behind him.

"This where the body was found?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually bodies, the other was found about 10 feet to the right of this one. The other two victims were sent to the hospital. They should be fine in a few days" said Reese.

"Ok, where do we start?" she said, not looking him in the eye at all.

"So, this how it's going to be, you're not even going to look at me when speaking?"

"Look, we're on the job right now, and doesn't matter anymore. I have no interest in discussing the not so important situation we have between us, this is strictly business, and it's going to stay that way." She said.

"Fine, let's go" he said.

"Go where?"

"We need to check out the hospitals and see if the victims know anything about the killers. All the killings have been around the same time each day, so I've done a background check, and realized that it's around the time of a shift change for cops."

"Which would mean what exactly?"

"That would be the time when less cops were roaming around the streets."

"So, you think that the shooter's a cop, don't you?" Helena asked.

"Could be a cop, or anyone who knows the law or had any type training in it. Not a hundred percent sure though, still could be something else."

"Ok, so I'll go check the hospital and.." Helena started, but Reese interrupted.

"Look, I don't care how messed up things are between us right now, but I'm not just gonna sit on my ass and wait, so I'm going to. I'll meet you there"

"Fine" said Helena, a little shocked at his outburst.

They arrived at the hospital and headed in.

"Ok, some more info Barbara sent me said that the only two victims that died were the two from yesterday. The rest of them survived, event the ones from the past couple weeks." Said Helena.

" Ok, that's new. Usually serial killers make their victims die instantly, and they don't want any survivors. Not unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Not unless he wounds them and somehow feels superior about letting them live. There's something missing here though."

Helena and Reese head to ask questions to some of the doctors and victims.

They head back to the park trying to figure out where the killer was doing the shooting from.

"Ok, so if the unsub wants to let the victims live, then he needs to have contact with the victims to feel superior." Said Reese.

"Then he wouldn't be in the law enforcement, would he?"

"No, there's no way, unless he personally took the victims to the hospital. Wait a minute, that's it, the hospitals."

"We should get back there then," said Helena, who already turned and left.

Reese followed.


	7. Hostage

Hospital 

Helena and Reese walked into the hospital, meeting Dinah there.

"We should split up, Dinah go find and question the surgeon, his name is Dr. Laman, who saved the last two victims, he may be the unsub, and we'll go question the staff here. I called Barbara, she's on her way here. She said she'll meet you in the lobby. Be careful, we don't know who he is yet." Said Helena

"Ok, what makes you think it's Laman" asked Dinah.

"We need someone who wants to prove himself, because he's been put down in his past. The unsub is arrogant. Dr. Laman is definitely that, and he was acting like he was a God when talking about saving these people."

"Ok, well I'll go try and find him, you guys work on the staff. I'll get a hold of you on coms if I find out anything."

Dinah then left to question Laman while Reese and Helena headed to the ER.

Dinah talks to Laman and after a few minutes of questioning doesn't think that Laman is the killer. She goes out of the room to talk to Barbara before contacting Helena.

Meanwhile, in the ER, Helena and Reese question a nurse.

"Ok, this doesn't seem right. The unsub would want recognition and power, which Laman already has."

"You saying Laman isn't our guy?" asked Helena.

"Not likely, and the only other contact is through the ER. It's most likely someone down here." Said Reese

Turning to the nurse, Reese said, "Alright, we need your help. The man we're looking for is most likely in his mid 30's, arrogant, rude, irresponsible, and doesn't get along with others. Know anybody like that?"

"Oh god, that would be Dowd, he just left the ER like 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks" he said. "Lets go"

They started to head out the door when Dowd came in with a gun and shut off all the lights, taking everyone in the ER hostage.

Reese had his gun pointed at him, but Dowd held his gun to Helena until Reese threw his own gun away.

"Alright Dowd, listen to me, I know what you want. Just hear us out, and there doesn't have to be any more people killed."

"Ya right, like you stupid cops think I'm gonna let you talk your way out of this situation I don't think so. You have no idea what I want."

"Great, so wanna tell me how we get out of this one alive O mighty FBI agent?" asked Helena under her breath.

"Just go with it, ok"

"Whatever"

Just Outside the ER 

"Dinah, our killer just took the whole ER hostage." Said Barbara.

"Oh god, Helena and Reese are down there right now"

Right then Cole walked up and into the conversation (he's still pretending not to know that Helena and them are crime fighters).

"What! Did you just say that Helena is in the ER hostage"

"Uh yeah, she was visiting a friend," said Dinah. "What are you doing here Cole?"

"I got a call from the PD telling me to come down here in case they need a lawyer for the killer."

Dinah and Barbara then walked with Cole closer to the ER.

ER 

"Listen, I know you want recognition, who doesn't. And I know that you've been passed over by everyone and you think you deserve better. If you kill us, you're gonna get caught. For a while you'll be recognized, but then you're going to jail and after a few months the city's gonna forget about you. You keep us alive, and I'll make sure everyone knows who you were."

"Normally I'd take you up on that kind of offer, but I don't make deals with cops."

"Fine, but I just ask for one thing before you kill me. See I've had to be stuck with a sidekick like this one (he pointed to Helena) for a while and she can't shoot her way out of a paper bag. I've put up with her shit for a while now and I would just love to kick the shit of her before I die." Said Reese.

Helena looked at him as if he were nuts, then seen the look on his face and immediately knew his plans.

"Sure, go right ahead. Love to see this dumb chick get her ass kicked anyhow."

Reese faked a punch (although making it look real) to Helena's face, and she fell (on purpose) to the ground. He proceeded to look like he was kicking her ass while she pulled the extra gun out of his holder on his leg. She then tossed it to Reese.

Dowd pulled the trigger of his own gun at the same time Reese sent a shot straight into Dowd's forehead, killing him instantly.

The bullet for Dowd's gun had missed Helena by a millimeter.

Reese then yelled clear as the ER doors were opened and the rest of the Police came in to check on the situation.

Reese and Helena escorted everyone out, but as Helena seen Cole with Dinah and Barbara she walked into the line of hostages and pretended to be one of them.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" asked Cole

"Yeah, I'm ok, don't worry"

"Don't worry, you were just stuck in the ER with a psychotic killer and no way of defending yourself, and you tell me not to worry"

"Ya, but I'm fine now."

"Luckily"

Reese told Barbara and Dinah what happened.

"So, why don't we get out of here, I'm sure you're pretty worked up, it's probably best for you to get some rest" Cole told Helena.

"Ya, sounds good."


	8. Argue, Fight, OH NO!

Clocktower (morning)

Barbara and Dinah were seated at the Delphi system when Reese walks into the clocktower.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Ya we're fine." Said Barbara.

_Two Hours earlier someone had gotten into the clocktower (supposedly impossible with the heightened security, but did it anyway)._

"Was anything taken, anything out of place" asked Reese

"No, I don't think so. I just don't understand how the hell someone managed to get in here in the first place. The security is so tight."

"Ya, I know. It doesn't make a whole lot of since."

Dinah then heard a voice in her Comm set.

"Ya, we're fine…….Ok, bye" said Dinah into her ear piece.

"That was Helena, she's on her way up"

"Alright good."

"Hey, I'm gonna go so I can do some searching and see what I can find." Said Reese.

"You're avoiding her." Dinah pointed out.

"No I'm not, I just think I should do some detective work on this, and you guys check things out on your end. Then you can get a hold of me if you find something"

"Riiight, of course"

Helena then came into the clocktower passing Reese on the way out.

"Hey, find anything out yet?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet." Answered Barbara.

"Well I guess we can get started then." Said Helena.

"Didn't you have that outfit on last night Helena?" asked Dinah.

"So what if I did."

"Nothing, nothing at all. Have a good night?"

"Ya, had a good morning too until this."

"Life of a crime fighter, you should be used to that by now"

"Ya, I am. Cole's not"

"Afraid that he'd freak if he found out?"

"No, I just don't feel that it's the right time yet. And I'm done with this conversation."

"Fine"

A couple hours later they hadn't come any closer to figuring out who broke into the clocktower.

As they were sitting there talking about the case, out of the blue their conversation then switched over to discussions that led to arguments.

"I don't understand why you can't just let me be happy with Cole! All you guys do is judge him. You're also judging my decision and I'm done with it. Stop being jealous that I'm actually happy with my life," yelled Helena.

"Oh yeah Helena, what do I have to be jealous of, huh? Jealous that you're 24 and are still working in a bar for a living, jealous that you never went to college, jealous that you'll never be more than just a poor little vigilante who won't ever get a thing out of life. I don't think so," said Barbara, "I am so sick of you making everyone else miserable and thinking the world revolves around you and you're poor little pitiful life because you feel so terrible that your mom's gone and daddy's not around."

"Ya well, at least I don't think I'm better than everyone else nor would I ever want to be a know it all bitch like you, I'm sick of you judging me."

"And I'm sick of being put in the middle of you two" Dinah put in.

Finally their arguments turned into a physical fight.

Reese walked into the clocktower just as the fighting was starting to end.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Helena stopped fighting Barbara, looked at them, then turned and walked out of the clocktower.

All of a sudden whatever had come over them disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Reese.

"I, I don't know. It's like something just made us get angry with each other. We were fighting, but we shouldn't have been. It doesn't make any since."

Cole's Apartment

Helena had knocked on the door of his apartment. She stood there as he opened the door.

"Helena, what are you doing here? Are you ok, what's wrong" asked Cole, noticing that Helena looked like shit.

" We, Barbara, Dinah, and myself, just got into this huge fight. I don't know how it happened, I don't even remember what the argument was about."

Cole went to hug her

"Why don't you come in"

"Ok."

Helena headed inside with Cole.


	9. Figuring it Out!

_Cole's Apartment_

Helena was sitting on Cole's bed.

"So, what happened exactly?" asked Cole.

"I don't know, one minute we were fine, and the next we were arguing. It just seemed like all these little things blew up into something huge. We've argued before, every family does, but never like this before."

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure it will be ok." Said Cole as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I hope so"

They shared a long sweet kiss, but Cole broke it when he saw a shadow from the other room.

"We shouldn't be doing this"

"What are you talking about, I don't understand?" asked Helena.

"Uh, I just mean that you need to go back to them, you need to figure out what happened."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks for everything. I'll call you later." Said Helena.

"Yeah, no problem."

Helena then got up and left.

Cole Turned to the shadow he had seen earlier.

"Nice of you to show yourself Ventroxa" said Cole.

"I thought we talked about this situation plenty of times, and you assured me that you could do the job. What was the point in me enticing our little heroes to fight if you were just going to comfort one of them."

"Look, I had a plan, and I intend to stick to it. By getting to the Huntress I can get to all three of them. You making them argue was perfect for the situation, it broke their confidence in each other, and that makes them more vulnerable. Huntress now believes in me, and now all we have to do is wait for her to show up. We take her down, the other two will show up, but by then it will be to late for her, and we can kill them."

"You better get the job done Andrews, I don't want to be the one to tell the conclave of your failure."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"See to it that I don't."

_Clocktower:_

Barbara, Dinah, and Reese were sitting by the Delphi system when Helena walked in.

"Oh god, Helena, are you ok? We were worried, we didn't know where you went." Said Dinah, "Where were you?"

"Don't worry kid, I'm fine. Uh, I was at Cole's. He convinced me to come back and figure out what happened."

Reese and Dinah both made a face at that (without Helena seeing).

"Well now that you're here, we have to figure out what's going on," said Barbara. "Someone obviously figured out how to get in, not to mention had to be the source of our big argument."

"Alright, lets get to work then, shall we."


	10. The Search is ON!

_New Gotham, Night (1 week later)_

Helena, Dinah, and Reese decided to split up during their search for Ventroxa, after days of searching they had figured out who had broken in the clocktower. After much evidence was found, he was linked back to several murders over the past year.

They got back together at one of Ventroxa's safe houses, where they found a check from his job at one of the law firms. Dinah realized that it was the same law firm Cole worked for, Jackson, Carter, and Kline.

Once they arrived at the law firm, they decided to ask the people working there for information on Ventroxa. Helena decided to see if Cole was around, since she hadn't talked to him all week. He seemed to not be around, and she had to admit she was getting worried about him.

Cole's Office 

"Cole?" asked Helena, as her, Dinah, and Reese walked into the office. Helena then realized that it wasn't Cole sitting in his chair.

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking for Cole Andrews" she said.

"It's ok, actually, so am I. I'm inspector Jean Davidson. You are?"

"Helena."

"Is that like Cher or Madonna, or do you have a last name?"

Dinah and Reese mumbled a laugh.

"Right, sorry, it's Kyle, Helena Kyle."

"How do you know him?" asked the inspector.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I know, Sorry. Look, I don't know if he's ok or not. Nobody's heard from him since Monday. So, are you his girl?"

"Yeah, I am"

Reese looked down at the ground, no doubt it still hurt to see her with someone else, even if he had to get over it.

"Did he mention anything to you about what he was doing, if he was going anywhere?"

"No, about three weeks ago he had a suitcase packed, but didn't end up going anywhere. He said his plans had changed."

"What plans?"

"I don't know, something about a big case he was working on"

"Really? I don't see how that's possible, he hasn't had a case, big or small, for the last few months. Make you wonder what he's been doing with himself, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you hear from him, give me a call."

"Yeah, sure"

Helena turned to Dinah and Reese, motioning them to walk out the door. They walked outside the office.

"Well I guess he won't be able to answer any questions on Ventroxa. Why don't we check around the rest of the firm, and then get back to Barbara." Said Helena.

"Actually, why don't I ask the questions around here. Have Reese drive you over to Cole's, I know you are worried, so go figure it out. You won't do any good at fighting Ventroxa if you're this worried about Cole." Said Dinah, even though she hated telling Helena to go check on her boyfriend. " If you don't find him, then you can catch back up with me at the clocktower."

"Ok, thanks." Said Helena, turning to Reese. "Look, I can walk myself over to his apartment, you should stay with Dinah. We don't know how Ventroxa kills. He obviously wants us dead."

"Look, as much as I know you don't want me to go with you, Dinah's right. Ventroxa most likely won't strike in the middle of the public. Which means if he was going to go after anyone, it would be the one person who was alone. So, even though you don't like it, I'm going with you"

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"Did you just admit to that?"

"Don't get used to it."


	11. Still searching, and finding

Cole's Apartment 

Helena heads to the door, Reese following behind.

She knocks at the door a few times.

"Cole, are you there?"

She knocked twice more, then turned to Reese.

"I guess not, let's go."

They were turning to leave when Helena spotted some marks on the floor.

"Hang on." She said. She looked closer to see blood stains on the carpet.

"Reese, it's blood. And the trail leads into his apartment. I'm going in"

"Ok, just a second" said Reese. He pulled out his gun, and then walked to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, you don't know that it isn't Ventroxa setting a trap. We should be prepared for anything"

"Fine."

Helena picked the lock, then the walked in.

"Cole? Are you here?"

They walked in further, and as Helena walked around the corner she bumped into Cole, who was sinking down the wall due to the huge gash on his stomach.

"Oh my god, Cole!"

Reese ran to see what was going on. He then proceeded to help Helena get Cole to his bedroom. Helena then helped Cole lay down on the bed.

"Are you ok, what happened?"

"Do I look ok?"

"Right, sorry. Alright, let me see how bad this is, ok?" said Helena, as she reached over to undo the bandage.

"No, don't."

"I've seen worse then this, trust me"

"I said don't," said Cole forcefully, but then added "please" softly at the end.

"Ok Cole, we need to get you to the hospital"

"No, you can't. It's not safe there. They'll find me"

"Who will find you? What's going on, who's after you?"

"I don't know. I never saw who it was"

Cole sat up in bed.

"Are you sure, you never saw anything? You have no idea who could be after you?"

"No, but I'm a lawyer, could be anyone" said Cole. He then doubled over in pain.

"Ok, lay back down. We're going to get you some help, ok?"

"No, you can't. Helena please, just leave it alone, ok?"

"NO! I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you die Cole. We'll be back. Please be here when I get back"

Helena walked over to Reese, motioning him out the door.

"You think it was Ventroxa trying to get to me?" she asked Reese.

"I don't know, he seems to go after everyone else himself, I don't understand why he would get to you through him"

"I don't know, but call Barbara, have her send some kind of help."

"Ok, just a second"

Reese dialed the number for the clocktower.

"Barbara, its Reese. We got to Cole's apartment, and Helena found him on the floor with an extremely bad wound to the stomach."

"What? Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No, Helena seems to think Ventroxa is behind this, but I don't know. The whole Cole situation is getting more strange"

"Ok, well Alfred's on his way with a med kit right now. As soon as he's fixed up you two need to get to Dinah, she met some street thug on the street, and he managed to tell her that Ventroxa isn't the only one who is after us. He said that Ventroxa is paired up with someone else, they both used to work for some underground crime ring known as the Conclave. I guess the Conclave was worried that they failed, and are hunting down Ventroxa and the other one, which is why Ventroxa is trying much harder to kill us."

"He want's to prove his loyalty and get back on the Conclave's good side"

"Seems like it, but now we have to worry about the other one too."

"Great. We'll head to where Dinah's at as soon as Helena's done here"

"Alright, Oracle out."


	12. Who's Cole really!

Cole's Apartment 

Alfred had brought the med. kit to the apartment and then went back to the clocktower. Helena was cleaning up Cole's wound and finally stopped the bleeding. During this time Reese started having a bad feeling about the Cole situation.

"I'll be right back," said Reese.

Helena nodded to him as he walked out the door. When Reese was out the door he contacted Dinah via Com.

"Canary, are you still close to the thug that was on the street?"

"Yeah, about a block away, why?"

"Find out how long ago the Conclave sent Ventroxa and the other one after us."

"Ok. Actually Ventroxa's after the other one now too. He figures that if he kills him the Conclave will spare him. Word on the street is the other one's injured pretty bad now and has went into hiding. Anyway, I'll let you know what I find out in about 10 minutes."

"Ok"

Reese turned and went back into the apartment.

"Hey, Helena, can I talk to you outside for a second."

"Yeah" she said, then turned to Cole "I'll be right back".

They walked back out of the apartment.

"What's going on?"

"Listen, I think we should get going now."

"Yeah, agreed whoever is after him could come back, especially Ventroxa."

"That's not what I meant," said Reese. "I don't have a good feeling about us being here, something isn't right"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" asked Helena, realizing whatever he meant was about Cole.

"I'm saying that something isn't right here, that Cole isn't who he says he is"

"Look, I know you and Dinah don't really care for him. Especially you, but whatever we had was over a long time ago and I would appreciate it if you kept your mind out of my business."

"This is not about that at all. Look, when I spoke to Dinah she said that Ventroxa was working with another person, but he failed. Ventroxa then injured him pretty badly and he's gone into hiding. Think about it Helena, they're both hurt, they're both on the run, and that injury is just like the wounds on the victims that Ventroxa killed. Ventroxa never missed his targets unless they could fight back, he always killed. If Cole was just being used to get to you, he would have already been killed."

"That's ridiculous. I don't believe it, I won't"

"You have to think about it Helena, it makes sense. You said he's been hiding stuff from you, this is it."

"I think you should leave Reese"

"No way am I leaving you here alone with him"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, just go"

"Fine, but you need to get to Dinah soon"

"Whatever"

Reese turned to the elevator, pressed the button, and stepped in. Helena then walked into Cole's apartment.

Dinah was on her way to Cole's apartment after what she had just found out.

_"When did the Conclave send Ventroxa and the other guy"_

_"About 3 months ago, why?"_

_"Just wanted to know."_

_"Yeah, the Conclave sent Ventroxa's partner under cover. Sent him to law school and everything."_

_"Did you say law school? O shit, that's why Reese asked me to find out when. It's Cole"_

_Dinah then started heading to Cole's apartment as quickly as she could._


	13. Sleuthing with the Enemy, part 1

Reese was heading out of the apartment building as Dinah was running in.

"Dinah, what is it?"

"It's Cole, he's the guy we're after besides Ventroxa. Where's Helena?"

"She's up there with him. I figured out he was bad, I told her, and she told me to leave. I didn't want to but she was pretty pissed off."

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me. We got to get up there now."

"Alright lets go."

All of a sudden Dinah got a feeling that something was not right, they turned around to see Ventroxa standing there.

"I'm supposed to kill you right now, but if it's Turner your after, why don't I help you find him. Then I can hunt you guys down later."

"Why would you do that?" asked Dinah

" As much as I want you dead, I want Turner dead more for betraying the Conclave, and if I don't kill him the Conclave will kill me. So, as you see, you need me and I need you."

"Don't ask us to trust you, and if you try anything, I'll make sure you're pain is much worse than what you want to do to Cole."

"I'll take that as a yes, let's go".

The three of them headed to the elevator.

_Short Chapter, I know. Sorry, will do better next update, I swear. Please Please review. I'm getting close to the end on this story and need some input from everyone._


	14. Sleuthing with the Enemy, part 2

Cole's Apartment 

(This Part of the Chapter is set right after Helena and Reese argue, before Dinah comes to the apartment building.)

After arguing with Reese, Helena walked back into the apartment. She knew that Reese had his reasons for judging Cole, she also knew something was going on with Cole, and that it wasn't good. The problem was, no matter what she knew, she was in denial about the whole situation, and especially about Cole being the one who was after her.

As she walked in she shut the door. She jumped back a little as Cole was standing right in front of her.

"Everything alright?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine"

Cole walked into the bedroom to clean up, leaving Helena in the living room.

(From the bedroom)

"Too bad your friend had to leave so suddenly, I didn't get a chance to thank him." Said Cole.

"He knows"

"Knows what?" he asked.

"He knows how grateful you are"

While Cole was in his bedroom, Helena spotted his briefcase lying on the floor. She got up the courage to look in it, noticing it was empty. There were no cases in it at all. She knew Cole wasn't who he said he was.

"So, uh, don't you think you should lay down and rest, after all, you're still hurt." Helena called out to him.

"I can't, I still have to deal with the people who did this to me"

"And you won't tell me who they are?"

"I really can't, plus you should probably not get involved, there are some bad people out there"

Helena started looking in a few of his drawers quietly, looking for some type of clue leading her to believe if Reese was completely right.

As she opened up one of the drawers, Cole walked into the room.

"Helena, what are you looking for?"

Helena pulled out a pencil and held it up, caught off guard.

"A piece of paper. I was gonna right myself a little not, got a lot to do tonight."

"Right in front of you, by the phone" he said, frowning slightly, as he was close to not believing her.

"Oh, right. Ha, my bad"

He smiled a little, then walked back into the bedroom. Then Helena's eyes suddenly changed to their catlike slits, and then back to normal.

Meanwhile: Dinah, Reese, and Ventroxa were on their way up to the Cole's apartment

"So, what are we going to do when we get up there?" Asked Reese.

"Hmm, I don't know, kick his ass."

"Well, that should go over well with Huntress" said Reese, sarcastically.

"You can't hesitate, if you do he will kill you. He wasn't taught to be passive, that's for damn sure"

"I know that, okay. We were kind of having a private conversation here."

"Just move it"

Cole's Apartment

Helena was pacing slightly when Cole came back into the room. She stopped.

"Is there something wrong Helena, something you're not telling me?"

"Don't you think you have that backwards, Cole"

"Meaning what?" he asked.

"You're the one with all the secrets," she said.

"Am I? You sure about that?"

"I don't really know what I'm sure about anymore," said Helena quietly.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Cole, smirking a little.

"I doubt that."

"Look, I think I know what's going on here Hel, and I'm sorry it's come to this, but I'm not sorry about us. You need to know that."

"You never told me where you were from"

"You never asked." He said.

"I'm asking now." Said Helena, her voice getting a little louder now.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to know Helena, I won't lie to you"

"Who are you?"

Just as he was about to answer, Ventroxa, Dinah, and Reese busted through the door.

"Ventroxa, lovely to see you again" said Cole.

Ventroxa put up his hand, about to use his power on Cole. Reese put his arm out to stop him, knowing it would kill Helena too.

Cole then grabbed Helena, as a knife appeared in his hand, he put it towards her, and shimmered (his Meta power) her out of the apartment.

"Helena!" shouted Dinah.

_Please Please review, One or Two more chapters left, and I would like some input from everyone._


	15. The Big Fight

_Cole's Apartment_

Ventroxa turned to them, angry.

"You let Turner get away!"

"You almost killed her too!" shouted Dinah back.

"She's dead anyway, he only used her to get away."

"I don't think he will kill her, not yet." Said Reese.

"Yeah, you maybe right. He's had so many chances already" said Dinah.

"He was using her, so he could get to all of you. That was our job."

"Whatever, we have to find her, now"

"I know where he may hide, follow me"

"Fine, but you wait for us, because if she gets hurt, we'll kill you" said Dinah.

_Abandoned building._

Cole shimmered in with Helena.

"Can we stop this now, I think I'm gonna vomit." Said Helena, clearly pissed now.

"I had to beat Ventroxa" Cole said, as he stopped.

Helena then reached around and threw Cole to the ground.

"Helena, wait…"

"Don't even think that's going to save you"

"I don't, I just want you to know who I am Helena."

"I've seen who you really are, Cole"

Helena got ready to attack him. Cole stood up.

"Wait, I won't hurt you"

"No? Don't you think it's a little too late for that? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Was it some kind of twisted evil thrill, to put me through all of this?"

"No, that's not it"

"Then what!" she shouted.

" I couldn't kill you, I was supposed to. I tried, but I couldn't. I had you right where I wanted you, Ventroxa, he made you guys fight so that you'd be vulnerable for me, but I just couldn't do it."

"That was you."

"I'll I had to do was finish the job Helena, but I couldn't. I realized how I felt about you"

_Just then Dinah, Reese and Ventroxa showed up. They hid behind a short wall_.

As Cole stood up, Helena backed away from him

"You bastard!"

"It's the truth Helena. I admit that everything else was a lie, but not that."

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not. I'd forgotten what it was like to feel, to care. But then I met you."

"It still doesn't change anything, because you're still a killer"

"One who's done unspeakable things. But you've changed me Helena, made me remember what it's like to love."

"I want to believe you"

"Then let me prove it to you. I won't fight you, you can stop me if you want."

Just then Ventroxa jumped out from behind the wall and threw an energy ball at Cole.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Reese. Ventroxa didn't listen though, as he ran toward Helena and Cole.

Cole was on the ground coughing. Helena ran towards him.

"Cole get up! Hurry come on" she said, helping him up, they started to run.

Reese and Dinah ran after them. Then it looked like they were cornered.

Helena began to fight Ventroxa, Dinah and Reese occasionally helping, as Cole had fallen to the ground from the wound on his back.

Ventroxa then had gotten knocked to the ground, and stayed there, pretending to be unconscious. Reese and Dinah backed away a few feet. Helena walked over to Cole, who smiled at her.

She suddenly turned around as Ventroxa jumped up, about to throw an energy ball at her. Cole jumped up in front of Helena just in time to take most of the hit. Helena was knocked backwards and Cole fell to the ground for the final time. Ventroxa turned to finish off with Dinah and Reese, when two bullets hit him right in the stomach. Reese had shot him. Ventroxa fell to the ground, severely bleeding and unconscious.


	16. The Finale

Clocktower, The Day After 

Barbara was running around like a crazy person ever since Dinah and Reese had shown up with Helena in tow. The blast had knocked her unconscious, but if it hadn't been for Cole, she would have been dead. No one was looking forward to her waking up, they didn't want to tell her that Cole was gone.

Reese hadn't left her side all night. No matter what either of them said, they were both still madly in love with each other. The problem would be admitting it, not to mention Helena had just lost Cole.

Reese wondered how much more she could take, they'd all been through so much, and now Helena had lost yet another person she cared about. How long would it be before she broke down for good?

Helena started to wake up. As she opened her eyes she noticed she was at the clocktower, and probably very lucky to be alive. She then noticed Reese, who was asleep in the chair next to the bed. He then stirred awake and seen that she was awake too.

"Hey, look who's awake. Welcome back to the land of the living. How you feeling?"

"Hmm, lets see, like I've been run over by a semi truck and lived to tell the tale." She said, trying to smirk a little, but not quite.

"You got lucky this time, not to mention you scared the shit out of us."

"Yeah, guess so. I actually thought I was going to die, if Cole hadn't…" Helena started, but as she said Cole, her memories came rushing back to her.

"Helena… I'm sorry."

"I know he was supposed to kill me, but he didn't. That has to count for something right."

"Yeah, of course it does. He saved your life, and in my book that means a lot. I know he fell in love with you, hard not to though. Well, I'm gonna go get Barbara and Dinah, guess they should know you're awake."

Reese turned to leave but Helena stopped him.

"Reese…Thanks. And I know he loved me, he told me that." She said, but after a seconds pause, she continued. "Only thing is, I didn't love him, not yet anyway. Don't get me wrong, I'll miss him a lot, but I think I was just running away from the truth."

"What do you mean?" Reese asked, thinking he knew where this was headed, at least hoping it would go there.

"I don't know, I guess I'm probably too late now."

"Too late for what?"

"Too late to get you back"

"Helena, you could never be too late for that."

"Does this mean I get another chance."

"Yeah, under one condition"

"What's that?"

"No matter how bad things get, you won't push me away again."

"OK, I promise."

"Good"

"So, can we start over?" asked Helena.

"I don't think so, because then we'd have to forget everything we've been through. I say we just start where we left off."

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said.

Reese then leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go, let you get some rest. I'll send Barbara in to check on you in a bit."

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'll see you later"

"Bye"

Reese then exited the room.

_1 year later:_

Reese's apartment, morning:

Things had gotten back to normal with everyone. It had been one year since Cole had jumped in front of that energy ball to save Helena, and whenever she looks back, she sees a friend who saved her life. Maybe things would have been different if he would have lived. Maybe she would have had a harder choice to make between the two men in her life, but no matter how that went; she knew where her heart was. It had always been with Reese.

Helena awoke to the smell of breakfast, which to her was odd, since she was in Reese's apartment after all. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a little. She looked in the mirror and decided to pull her hair up for now. It had gotten much longer in the past few months, and she had gotten used to it, actually she seemed to like it a lot. As she went to pull it up, she noticed the object on her finger. It was a ring. She looked at it in shock, then walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Reese had just come out of the kitchen and was walking towards her.

"Reese, I uh…"

"Wait, before you say anything. I know this seems crazy and all, but I didn't want to wait any longer. Helena, you're the most important thing in my life, and I don't want to wake up another day without being married to you. I don't want to risk waiting, because in our line of work, we don't know if we will still be here tomorrow. I know your not big on fairy tells, but if you were, I'd want to be the one who sweeps you off your feet. I want to be there for you and love you for the rest of your life. I want to be the shoulder you lean on whenever you feel like breaking down. I can only do that on one condition though, you have to be my wife." Reese took a breath and took Helena's hand as he went down on one knee. "Helena Kyle, will you please marry me?"

Helena was in tears, and the only thing she could do was nod and mumble a yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They got married that summer, and for the first time in her life, she didn't worry about what would happen next. She had Reese, and she had Barbara and Dinah. She had a family.


	17. Announcement

SRY: This is not an update as I'm complete on this story. I would however like to announce that I have made a music video for this fanfic although it may have some slight alterations due to the fact that I couldn't get every single scene to match up with the story. It is made from this story though and I have placed it on myspace since I don't feel confident enough to place it on youtube since it isn't as good as my other one.

Anyways, if you want to watch it here is the link:

http://vids. the way, my friend chose the song


End file.
